Corredor de Kessel/Leyendas
El Corredor de Kessel era una ruta de 18 parsecs usada por los contrabandistas para llevar la especia brillestim de Kessel a un área al sur del Cúmulo Si'Klaata sin ser detectados por las naves Imperiales que custodiaban el movimiento de especia de las minas de Kessel. Descripción [[Archivo:The Kessel Run.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] persiguiendo un YT-1250 en el Coredor de Kessel.]] Era tomado por los viajeros en el espacio real alrededor de Las Fauces, llevándolos a una zona inhabitable del espacio, pero mucho más fácil de navegar, llamada El Pozo, el cual era un grupo de asteroides encerrados en un brazo de la nebulosa, haciendo que los sensores y los pilotos quedaran virtualmente ciegos. Por lo tanto, había una alta probabilidad de que los pilotos, cansados del largo viaje a través del espacio real, se estrellaran contra un asteroide. Historia El Corredor de Kessel era una de las rutas de contrabando más utilizadas durante el gobierno del Imperio Galáctico. Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}}, p. 58 Han Solo afirmó que su Halcón Milenario “cruzo el Corredor de Kessel en menos de doce parsecs”. Un parsec es una unidad de distancia, no de tiempo. Solo no se estaba refiriendo directamente a la velocidad de su nave cuando hizo esta afirmación. En su lugar, se refería a la ruta más corta que era capaz de recorrer en el cúmulo de agujeros negros en Las Fauces, lo que hizo que cruzara el corredor en menos de la distancia estándar. Al acercarse a los agujeros negros, Solo logró reducir la distancia a unos 11,5 parsecs. El contrabandista BoShek en realidad superó el récord de Solo en su nave, Infinidad, pero sin la carga que le agobiaba. Unos meses más tarde, Han Solo batió su propio record y el de BoShek en una carrera que hizo contra Luke Skywalker.The Second Kessel Run Entre bastidores En alemán, "kessel" significa "tetera" o "caldero" y también se usa para describir "unidades militares cercadas". Parece muy probable que el corredor Kessel obtenga su nombre de los auténticos "corredores Kessel" de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, durante la contra ofensiva soviética en la Batalla de Stalingrado. Durante la Operación Urano, el ejército soviético consiguió cercar a unos 250 000 soldados, principalmente alemanes y rumanos, fuera de Stalingrado. Para ayudar a las unidades atrapadas dentro del cerco, la Luftwaffe alemana trató de crear un "puente aéreo" para ayudar al ejército cercado y evacuar a los soldados heridos fuera del cerco. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de ayuda fueron un desastre, debido a la falta de naves disponibles, las fuerzas antiaéreas pesadas soviéticas abrieron fuego y los interceptares soviéticos hicieron fracasar los "corredores Kessel", haciendo que los suministros fuesen en la mayoría de los casos inservibles. En la Trilogía de Han Solo de A. C. Crispin, el cúmulo de |agujeros negros de Las Fauces distorsionaban el espacio y el tiempo, haciendo que la distancia del corredor se acortase al pasar cerca de él. Han y Chewie ganaron tiempo (y distancia) mientras hacían una carrera con Salla Zend. En el cuarto borrador revísado de Una Nueva Esperanza en 1976, la descripción de "Corredor Kessel" es como sigue: ¡Es la nave que hizo la carrera Kessel en menos de doce parsecs! Ben reacciona ante el estúpido intento de Solo de impresionarles con obvia información errónea. Así que se concluye que la afirmación de Han Solo es una equivocación y no es correcta, y que no tienen nada que ver con la naturaleza del Corredor Kessel. Han sólo trataba de impresionar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y a Luke Skywalker con pura jactancia. De hecho, incluso en la versión final del guión, el paréntesis al lado de la afirmación de Han afirma que está "mintiendo obviamente". En los comentarios del DVD de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, George Lucas menciona que los pareces son debidos al computador de navegación avanzado del Halcón Milenario en vez de por sus motores, así que el computador de navegación calcula rutas mucho más rápidas que los de otras naves. En el videojuego Spore, una de las partes disponibles del casco se llama a "Kessel Runner". En el videojuego World of Warcraft, los personajes de bajo nivel draenei tienen una misión llamada "The Kessel Run". Apariciones *''Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 2'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' * * *''Shadow Games'' * *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * * *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' * *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' }} Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * *''Fly Casual'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Hiperrutas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior